mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pandora
thumb|Pandora (1861) por Pierre Loison (1816–1886)En la mitología griega, Pandora (Griego: Πανδώρα, derivado de πᾶν, pān, "todo" y δῶρον, dōron, "dones", por lo tanto, "presente de todos (los dioses)" o "dadora de todo")πᾶν, δῶρον; Evelyn-White, nota a Hesiodo, Obras y días Schlegel y Weinfield, "Introduction to Hesiod" p. 6; Meagher, p. 148; Samuel Tobias Lachs, "The Pandora-Eve Motif in Rabbinic Literature", The Harvard Theological Review, Vol. 67, No. 3 (July 1974), pp. 341–345. fue la primera mujer humana, creada por Hefesto bajo las instrucciones de Zeus."Atolondrada [de Zeus la mujer, la dama de quien él había formado". (Hesiodo, Teogonía 510 ff (Hugh G. White, translator) Como narra Hesiodo, cada dios cooperó dándole dones únicos. Su otro nombre - inscrito contra su figura en un quílice blanco tierra en el Museo BritánicoB.M. 1881,0528.1: Copa de fondo blanco de Nola, pintada por el pintor de Tarquinia, c. 470–460 a.C. (British Museum on-line catalogue entry) - es Anesidora (Antiguo griego: Ἀνησιδώρα), "la que envía los dones"Harrison, Prolegomena to the Study of Greek Religion 3rd ed., 1922:281. Si Anesidora/Pandora era ya la "presente de todos", esto sería un ejemplo de inversión mítica. (implicando "desde abajo" en la tierra). El mito de Pandora es un tipo de teodicea, respondiendo a la pregunta de por qué hay mal en el mundo. Según esto, Pandora abrió una vasija (pithos), mal traducida en relatos modernos como "caja de Pandora", liberando todos los males de la humanidad. La interpretación de Hesiodo de la historia de Pandora, considerada ampliamente misógena,Schlegel and Weinfeld 2006, p. 6: "Hesiodo se cita en ocasiones como el ejemplo principal y más antiguo, el locus classicus, de la antigua misoginia griega". influyó la teología judía y cristiana y perpetuó su mala reputación en el renacimiento. Los poetas posteriores, dramaturgos, pintores y escultores la convirtieron en su temática y durante cinco siglos contribuyeron con nuevas perspectivas en sus motivos e importancia. Hesiodo Hesiodo, tanto en su Teogonía (Brevemente, sin llamar a Pandora directamente, en la línea 570) y en Obras y días, da la versión más antigua de la historia de Pandora. Teogonía El mito de Pandora aparece primero en las líneas 560-612 del poema de Hesiodo en métrica épica, la Teogonía (ca. siglos VIII-VII a.C.), sin darle un nombre. Cuando los humanos recibieron el regalo robado del fuego de Prometeo, Zeus, enfadado, decide darle a la humanidad un castigo en forma de regalo para compensar por la bendición que han recibido. Ordena a Hefesto moldear de la tierra a la primera mujer, un "bello mal" cuyos descendientes atormenten a la raza humana. Tras hacerlo, Atenea le entrega un vestido plateado, un velo bordado, guirnaldas y una corona ornamentada de plata. En la Teogonía no se le nombra, pero es presumiblemente Pandora, cuyo mito repite en Obras y días. Cuando aparece por primera vez ante dioses y mortales, un "estupor se apoderó de ellos" mientras la miraban. Pero era "espinoso engaño, irresistible para los hombres". Hesiodo continua (590-93): Hesiodo lamenta que los hombres que intenten evitar el mal de las mujeres evitando el matrimonio no tengan un mejor destino (603-7): Hesiodo admite que ocasionalmente un hombre encuentra una buena esposa, pero aún así (609) "el mal equipara constantemente al bien". Obras y días thumb|Zeus prepara a Pandora con la presencia de Hermes, una pintura de Josef Abel La versión más famosa del mito de Pandora proviene de otro de los poemas de Hesiodo, Obras y días. En esta versión del mito (líneas 60-105), Hesiodo expande su origen, pero ahora los dioses contribuyen a su finalización (63-82): Atenea le enseña costura y a tejer (63-4): Afrodita "esparciera la gracia sobre su cabeza y le diera el áspero deseo y las inquietudes que enervan los miembros" (65-6); Hermes le inspiró "la impudicia y un ánimo falaz" (67-8); Hermes también le dio el don del habla, "las mentiras, los halagos y las perfidias" (77-80); Atenea la vistió (72): Cárites y la venerable Pito colgaron a su cuello collares de oro; las Horas la adornaron con una "coronaron de flores primaverales" (81). En griego, Pandora tiene un significado activo en vez de pasivo; por lo tanto, Pandora significa "la dadora de todo". En la narración de la historia, la engañosa naturaleza femenina de Pandora se convierte en el menor de los problemas de la humanidad, ya que lleva una vasija (que, debido a la corrupción textual en el siglo XVI es llamada una caja)Un pithos es una jarra muy grande, normalmente hecha de terracota de granos bastos, usado para el almacenamiento.Cf. Verdenius, p. 64, ccomenta en la línea 94, sobre pithos. "Aún Pandora es improbable que trajera la jarra de los males del cielo, porque Hes. no habría omitido describir detalle tan importante. Según Proclo, Prometeo recibió la jarra de los males de los sátiros y la depositó con Epimeteo, animándole a no aceptar a Pandora. Maz. [Paul Mazon en su Hesiode] sugiere que Prometeo probablemente persuadió a los sátiros para robar la jarra de Zeus, cuando el último estaba a punto de verterla sobre la humanidad. Hesiodo pudo considerar que era lo suficientemente familiar para que no hiciera falta narrarlo". que contiene''Contra'' West 1978, p. 168: "Hesiodo omite decir de dónde vino la vasija, qué tenía en mente Pandora cuando la abrió y qué contenía exactamente". West llega a decir que esto contribuye a la "leyenda inconclusa de Pandora". "el trabajo pesado y la enfermedad que trae la muerte a los hombres" (91-2), enfermedades (102) y "una miriada de otros males" (100). Prometeo, temiendo represalias, advirtió a Epimeteo de no aceptar regalos de Zeus. Pero Epimeteo no escuchó; aceptó a Pandora, que rápidamente esparció el contenido de su vasija. Como resultado, Hesiodo nos cuenta que "la tierra y el mar está lleno de males" (101). Sin embargo, permaneció un elemento en la vasija (96-99): Hesiodo no dice por qué la esperanza (elpis) se quedó en la vasijaRespecto a la línea 96. Verdenius, p. 66 dice que Hesiodo "no nos cuenta por qué elpis permaneció en la vasija. Hay un gran número de explicaciones modernas, de las cuales solo discutiré las más importantes. Pueden dividirse en dos clases según lo que supongo que es para lo que servía la vasija (1) para guardar a elpis del hombre, o (2) para alejar a elpis del hombre. En el primer caso, la vasija es usada como una despensa, en el segundo caso es usada como una prisión (como en Hom. E 387). Además, elpis puede ser considerada (a) como buena) o (b) como un mal. En el primer caso es para confortar al hombre en su miseria y servirle de estímulo para actuar, en el segundo caso es la esperanza ciega de la que depende el hombre vago cuando debería estar trabajando honestamente para vivir (cf. 498). La combinación de estas alternativas resulta en cuatro posibilidades que debemos considerar en breve". y termina con la moraleja "Y así es que nadie puede evitar la voluntad de Zeus". Hesiodo subraya aquí como Prometeo trajo el fin de la Edad Dorada del hombre (una sociedad masculina de inmortales reverente de los dioses, trabajaban duro y comían de las arboledas abundantes de fruta). Cuando robó el fuego del monte Olimpo y se lo dio a los hombres, Zeus castigó a la sociedad tecnológicamente avanzada creando a la mujer. Por lo tnato, Pandora fue creada como la primera mujer y se le dio la vasija (mal traducida como "caja") que libera todos los males sobre el hombre. Su apertura sirve como comienzo de la Edad Plateada, en la que el hombre está sometido a la muerte, y con la introducción del parto en la mujer, iniciando el ciclo de la muerte y renacimiento.Cf. Hesiodo, Obras y días, (90) La literatura arcaica y clásica griega no parece hacer más mención de Pandora, pero los mitógrafos posteriormente añadieron detalles menores o comentarios al relato de Hesiodo. Por ejemplo, la Biblioteca e Higino hacen explícito que pudiera estar latente en el texto hesiódico: Epimeteo se casó con Pandora. Ambos añaden que la pareja tuvo una hija, Pirra, que se casó con Deucalión y sobrevivió con él al diluvio. Sin embargo, el Catálogo Hesiódico de Mujeres, fragmento #5, hizo a "Pandora" una de las hijas de Deucalión y la madre de Grecos con Zeus. En el siglo XV d.C., Annio da Viterbo, que afirmó haber encontrado un relato del antiguo historiador caldeo Beroso en el que "Pandora" fue considerada nuera de Noé en una narración alternativa del diluvio, intentó unir la narración pagana y bíblica. De pithos a caja thumb|Un pithos de Creta, ca. 675 a.C. (Museo del Louvre) El fallo de traucción de pithos, una gran vasija, como "caja"El desarrollo de esta transformación fue bosquejado por Jane Ellen Harrison, "Pandora's Box" The Journal of Hellenic Studies 20 (1900: 99–114); ella trazó la mala traducción hasta she traced the mistranslation as far as Lilio Gregorio Giraldi de Ferrara, en su Historiarum Deorum Syntagma (1580), en el que pithos se muestra como pyxide, y ella conectó el pithos con el aspecto Pithoigia del festival ateniense de Antesterias. se suele atribuir al humanista del siglo XVI Erasmus de Rotterdam cuando tradujo la leyenda de Pandora de Hesiodo al latín. Pithos de Hesiodo se refiere a una gran vasija de almacenamiento, a veces medio enterrada en el suelo, usada para el vino, aceite o grano.Cf. Verdenius, p. 64. También puede referirse a una jarra funeraria.Cf. Harrison, Jane Ellen, Prolegomena to the Study of Greek Religion, Capítulo II, The Pithoigia, pp. 42–43. Cf. también la Figura 7 que muestra una antigua pintura de vaso griego en la Universidad de Jena donde Hermes preside sobre un cuerpo en un cuerpo en un pithos enterrado en el suelo. "En la pintura de vaso en la fig.7 de un lekythos en el Museo Universidad de Jena vemos un Pithoigia de otra cosa e intento solemne. Un gran pithos está enterrado profundamente en el suelo. Servía como tumba. ... La pintura de vaso en la fig. 7 no debe considerarse como una representación consciente actual del rito ateniense realizado en el primer día de la Antesterias. Es más general en contenido; es de hecho simplemente una repersentación de ideas familiares para los griegos, que los pithos era una urna funeraria, que de esas urnas escapaban las almas y a ellas volvían necesariamente, y que Hermes era Psicopompo, Evocador y Revocador de almas. La pintura de vasos es de hecho otra forma de la escena que suele representar el lekythoi blanco ateniense, en el que las almas revolotean en torno a la estela funeraria. La urna funeraria no es más que una forma anterior de sepultura; las pequeñas figuras aladas, las Keres, son idénticas en ambos tipos de pinturas de vasos". Sin embargo, Erasmus tradujo pithos a la palabra latina pyxis, significando "caja".Según West 1978, p. 168, Erasmo "probablemente" confundió la historia de Pandora con la historia encontrada en otra parte de una caja abierta por Psique; los Panofskys (1956) llegan a la misma conclusión. La frase "caja de Pandora" ha permanecido desde entonces. Dificultad de interpretación Las interpretaciones históricas del personaje de Pandora son lo suficientemente ricas para ofrecer a Dora y Erwin Panofsky la amplitud para un tratamiento monográfico. M. L. West escribe que la historia de Pandora y su vasija es de un mito pre-Hesiódico, y que esto explica la confusión y problemas con la versión de Hesiodo y su inconclusividad. Escribe que en los mitos anteriores, Pandora estaba casada con Prometeo, y cita el antiguo Catálogo Hesiódico de Mujeres conservando esta antigua tradición, y que esta vasija pudo contener en algún momento solo cosas buenas para la humanidad. También escribe que pudo ser Epimeteo y Pandora con sus funciones transpuestas en los mitos pre-Hesiódicos, una "inversión mítica". Señala que hay una curiosa correlación entre Pandora hecha de tierra en la historia de Hesiodo con la creación del hombre de tierra y agua por Prometeo en Biblioteca. El mito de Hesiodo de la vasija de Pandora, entonces, pudo ser una amalgama de muchas variantes de mitos anteriores. El significado del nombre de Pandora, según el mito proporcionado por Trabajos y días es "dotada por todo". Sin embargo, según los otros Pandora significa adecuadamente "dadora de todo". Ciertas pinturas de vasos datadas del siglo V a.C. indican igualmente que el mito pre-Hesiódico de la diosa Pandora prevaleció durante siglos tras la época de Hesiodo. Un quílice de tierra blanca (ca. 460 a.C.) atestigua que el nombre de Pandora es Anesidora, que significa "la que envía dones". Esta pintura de vaso muestra claramente a Hefesto y Atenea dando los últimos toques a la primera mujer, como en la Teogonía. Escrito sobre esta figura (una convención en la pintura de vasos griega) está el nombre Anesidora. Sin embargo, el epíteto anesidora se suele aplicar a Gea o Deméter En vista de tal evidencia, William E. Phipps ha señalado: "los académicos clásicos sugieren que Hesiodo invirtió el significado del nombre de una diosa terrestre llamada Pandora (dadora de todo) o Anesidora (la que envía dones). Las pinturas de vasos y textos literarios dan pruebas de Pandora como una figura de la madre tierra que era venerada por algunos griegos. Jane Ellen Harrison también recurrió al repertorio de pintores de vasos para desvelar aspectos del mito no mencionados u ocultos en la literatura. En un ánfora del siglo V en el Museo Ashmolean (fig.71) la media figura de Pandora emerge del suelo, sus brazos alzados en gesto de epifanía para saludar a Epimeteo. Una Ker alada con un filete flota sobre ella: "Pandora asciende de la tierra; ella es la Tierra, dadora de todos los dones", observa Harrison. Con el tiempo, este "dadora de todo" delegó en una mujer mortal "presente de todos". Por tanto, para Harrison, la historia de Hesiodo proporciona "pruebas de un cambio del matriarcado al patriarcado en la cultura griega. Conforme la diosa Pandora traedora de vida es eclipsada, surge la Pandora humana traedora de muerte". Por ello, Harrison concluye: "en la mitología patriarcal de Hesiodo, su grna figura cambia extrañamente y disminuye. Ella ya no es Nacida de la Tierra, sino la criatura, la artesanía del Zeus olímpico" (Harrison 1922:284). Robert Graves, citando a Harrison, asegura sobre el episodio Hesiódico que "Pandoran no es un mito genuino, sino una fábula anti-feminista, probablemente de su propia invención". H.J. Rose escribió que el mito de Pandora es decididamente más intolerante que el de la épica que convierte a Pandora en el origen de todos los males del hombres siendo ella el ejemplo de mala esposa. thumb|Hermes llevando a Pandora desde el monte Olimpo, una medalla basada en un diseño de John Flaxman Sin embargo, el mito Hesiódico no obliteró completamente de la memoria a la diosa Pandora. Un escolio de la línea 971 de Los pájaros de Aristófanes menciona un culto "a Pandora, la tierra, porque ella otorga todas las cosas necesarias para la vida". Y en la Atenas del siglo V, Pandora hizo una importante aparición en lo que, en principio, parece ser un contexto inexperado, en un relieve de mármol o apliques de bronce como un friso junto a la base de la Atenea Partenos, la experiencia culminante sobre la Acrópolis. Jeffrey M. Hurwit ha interpretado su presencia allí como una "anti-Atenea". Ninguna tenía madre y reforzaron por medios opuestos las ideologías cívicas del patriarcado y las "realidades sociales y políticas fuertemente asignadas al género de la Atenas del siglo quinto" - Atenea surgiendo sobre su sexo para defenderlo y Pandora personificando la necesidad de él. Mientras tanto, Pausanías (I.24.7) simplemente señaló el tema y continuó. Representaciones artísticas Las imágenes de Pandora comenzaron a aparecer en la alfarería griega ya en el siglo V a.C., aunque la identificación de la escena representada sea ambigua en ocasiones. Una tradición independiente que no cuadra con ninguna de las fuentes literarias clásicas está en el repertorio visual de los pintores de vasos de figuras rojas áticas, que a veces suplementa o ignora el testimonio escrito; en estas representaciones, la parte superior de Pandora es visible emergiendo de la tierra, "una diosa ctónica como la propia Gea". A veces, pero no siempre, es denominada Pandora. En algunos casos, la figura de Pandora emergiendo de la tierra está rodeada de figuras portando martillo en lo que se sugiere es una escena de la sátira de Sófocles, Pandora o Los martilleros, de la que solo se conservan fragmentos. Pero también ha habido interpretaciones alternativas de esas escenas. En la pintura prerrafaelita tardía de John D. Batten, los obreros portadores de martillos aparecen a través de un portal, mientras en el fondo Hefesto reflexiona sobre la figura aún inanimada de "Pandora". También hubo pinturas inglesas anteriores de la recién creada Pandora rodeada de los dioses celestiales presentándole sus regalos, una escena mostrada en la antigua alfarería griega. En un caso, era parte de un esquema decorativo pintado en el techo de la Casa Petworth por Louis Laguerre en torno a 1720. Pandora coronada por las estaciones de William Etty de un siglo después se presenta igualmente como una apoteosis teniendo lugar entre las nubes. Entre ambos se sitúa el gran Nacimiento de Pandora de James Barry, en el que trabajó durante una década en la transición al siglo XIX. Mucho antes, estaba trabajando en el diseño, que pretendía reflejar sus escritos teóricos sobre la interdependencia entre la historia de la pintura y la manera que debería reflejar el estado ideal. Un dibujo inicial, solo conservado actualente en un impreso hecho por Luigi Schiavonetti, sigue el relato de Hesiodo y muestra a Pandora adornada por las Gracias y las Horas mientras miran los dioses. Sin embargo, su propósito ideológico era demostrar una sociedad egalitaria unificada por la función armoniosa de aquellos que la conforman. Pero en la pintura final que le siguió mucho después, una Pandora subordinada está rodeada por dioses que le otorgan regalos y Minerva permanece junto a ella, demostrando las artes femeninas adecuadas para su función pasiva. El cambio vuelve a la cultura de la culpa cada vez que se sale de ella. En las representaciones individuales de Pandora que le siguieron, su idealización es como un tipo peligroso de belleza, generalmente desnuda o semidesnuda. Solo se diferencia de otras pinturas o estatuas femeninas por el atributo de la vasija o, más durante el siglo XIX, por una caja. Igual que en muchas pinturas europeas de este periodo, hay ejemplos en la escultura de Henri-Joseph Ruxthiel (1819), John Gibson (1856), Pierre Loison (1861) y Chauncy Bradley Ives (1871). Relación de Pandora con Eva thumb|Jean Cousin, pintura sobre tabla, Eva Prima Pandora (Eva la primera Pandora), 1550 Hay una razón adicional por la que Pandora debe aparecer desnuda, ya que era corriente teológicamente desde los primeros padres de la iglesia que el mito clásico de Pandora se convirtiese en un tipo de Eva. Ambas son la primera mujer del mundo; y ambas son un personaje principal en una historia de transición de un estado original de abundancia y sencillez a otro de sufrimiento y muerte, una transición alcanzada como castigo por una transgresión de la ley divina. Se ha discutido que fue un resultado de la helenización de Asia occidental que la misoginia del relato de Pandora de Hesiodo comenzó a influir tanto las interpretaciones judías como cristianas de la escrituras. El sesgo doctrinal contra las mujeres entonces ya asentado continuó en el renacimiento. El extenso poema en latín Pandora del obispo Jean Olivier se basaba tanto en el relato clásico como en el bíblico para demostrar que la mujer es el medio para llevar a los hombres al pecado. Apareciendo originalmente en 1541 y republicándose posteriormente, fue seguido por dos traducciones francesas independientes en 1542 y 1548. Simultáneamente apareció una tragedia en 5 actos del teólogo protestante Leonhard Culmann (1498-1568) titulada Ein schön weltlich Spiel von der schönen Pandora (1544), basándose igualmente en Hesiodo para enseñar la moralidad cristiana convencional. La equiparación de ambas también ocurre en la pintura alegórica de 1550 de Jean Cousin el viejo, Eva Prima Pandora (Eva la primera Pandora), en el que una mujer desnuda se reclina en una gruta. Su codo derecho descansa en un cráneo, indicando que trajo la muerte, y sostiene una rama de manzano en esa mano - ambos atributos de Eva. Su brazo derecho tiene una serpiente enroscada (otra mención a la tentación de Eva) y esa mano descansa sobre una jarra destapada, un atributo de Pandora. Sobre sus manos cuelga la señal por la que el cuadro obtiene su nombre y bajo ella está una jarra cerrada, quizás la equivalente del Olimpo, conteniendo bendiciones. thumb|Nicolas Régnier: Alegoría de la Vanidad—Pandora, c. 1626 En el libro Emblemas morales (1589) de Juan de Horozco se da un motivo para la acción de Pandora. Acompañando una ilustración suya abriendo la tapa de una urna de la que emergen demonios y ángeles hay un comentario que condena la "curiosidad femenina y el deseo a aprender por el que la primera mujer fue engañada". En el siglo siguiente, el deseo de aprender se equiparó con la demanda femenina de compartir la prerrogativa masculina de la educación. EN la pintura "La alegoría de la Vanidad" (1626) de Nicolas Regnier, subtitulada "Pandora", se tipifica su curiosidad por los contenidos de la urna que acaba de destapar y se compara con los otros atributos de vanidad que la rodean (Buens ropas, joas, una olla de monedas de oro). De nuevo, la Pandora de Pietro Paolini de 1632 parece más consciente de los efectos que sus perlas y su moderno tocado que de los males que escapan de la jarra que sostiene. En estas pinturas también hay un mensaje social, ya que la educación, no menos cara que los adornos caros, solo está disponible para aquellos que pueden permitírsela. thumb|Óleo de Odilon Redon de Pandora como una Eva inocente. c. 1914. Pero una interpretación alternativa de la curiosidad de Pandora la convierte simplemente en una extensión de la inocencia infantil. Esto se manifiesta en las representaciones de Pandora como una joven, como en "Pequeña Pandora" de Walter Crane, donde se le caen botones mientras sujeta una muñeca, en la ilustración del libro de Arthur Rackham y en el grabado de Frederick Stuart Church de una adolescente ensimismada por el contenido de una caja decorativa que ha abierto. Esa misma inocencia muestra la figura vestida de 1910/12 de Odilon Redon llevando una caja y difuminándose en el paisaje infundido por la luz, e incluso más en la versión de 1914 de Pandora desnuda rodeada de flores, una Eva primitiva en el jardín del Edén. Tal inocencia, "desnuda y sin sobresalto" en las palabras de un poeta francés anterior, muestra a Pandora más como una víctima de un conflicto fuera de su comprensión que como una tentadora. Entre Eva y Pigmalión Los primeros tratamientos dramáticos de la historia de Pandora son obras de teatro musical. La estatua de Prometeo (1670) de Pedro Calderón de la Barca es una alegoría en la que la devoción al aprendizaje se contrasta con la vida activa. Prometeo moldea una estatua de barro de Minerva, la diosa de la sabiduría a quien es devoto, y le da la vida de un rayo de Sol robado. Esto inicia el debate entre los dioses sobre si la creación más allá de su propia obra está justificada; su devoción al final es recompensada con el permiso para casarse con la estatua. En esta obra, Pandora, la estatua en cuestión, solo tiene un papel pasivo en la competición entre Prometeo su hermano Epimeteo (implicando la vida activa), y entre los dioses y los hombres. Otro punto a señalar sobre el drama musical de Calderón es que el tema de una estatua casada con su creador recuerda a la historia de Pigmalión. Este último también es típico de la ópera no producida de Voltaire, Pandore (1740). Ahí también el creador de la estatua la anima con el fuego robado, pero entonces el argumento se complica cuando Júpiter también se enamora de esta nueva creación y el Destino evita que la consuma. En venganza, el dios envía al Destino a tentar a esta nueva Eva a abrir una caja llena de maldiciones y castigos para que la Tierra se revele contra el cielo. Si Pandora aparece entre los papeles de Eva y la creación de Pigmalión en la obra de Voltaire, en el poema erótico de Charles-Pierre Colardeau, Les Hommes de Prométhée (1774), es presentada igualmente como un objeto amoroso además de una Eva antes de la caída: Habiendo sido creada del barro y otorgada la cualidad de "gracia inocente combinada con sentimientos", es dispuesta a vagar a través de un paisaje encantado. Allí se encuentra con el primer hombre, la creación anterior de Prometeo, y responde cálidamente a su abrazo. Al final la pareja abandona su lecho nupcial y observan sus alrededores "como soberanos del mundo, reyes del universo". Otra obra musical con prácticamente el mismo tema era el melodrama en verso de un acto de Aumale de Corsenville, Pandora, que tenía una obertura y música incidental de Franz Ignaz Beck. Allí, Prometeo, habiendo robado ya el fuego del cieo, crea una mujer perfecta, "cándida en naturaleza, de inocencia límpida", para quien anticipa una venganza divina. Sin embargo, su patrona Minerva desciende para anunciar que los dioses otorgan a Pandora con otras cualidades y que se convertirá en futuro modelo y madre de la humanidad. La obra se representó el 2 de julio de 1789, en la propia víspera de la revolución francesa, y poco después fue olvidada por los sucesos que le siguieron. Drama del siglo XIX En el curso del siglo XIX, la historia de Pandora fue interpretada de maneras radicalmente distintas por cuatro autores en cuatro países. En dos de ellos se presentó como la novia de Epimeteo; en los otros dos era la esposa de Prometeo. De estas obras, la más antigua era un fragmento dramático lírico de Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, escrito entre 1807-8. Aunque lleva el título Pandora, lo que existe gira en torno a la añoranza de Epimeteo por el retorno de su esposa que lo ha abandonado y aún no ha vuelto. De hecho es una transformación filosófica de la pasión de Goethe a la vejez por una chica adolescente. The Masque of Pandora de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow data de 1876. Comienza con su creación, la negación de Prometeo y la aceptación de Epimeteo. Entonces en la casa de último, un "cofre de roble, tallado con figuras y estampado con oro" atrae su curiosidad. Tras rendirse finalmente a la tentación, lo abre y cae desesperada mientras una tormenta destruye el jardín exterior. Cuando vuelve Epimeteo, ella le ruega que la mate, pero él acepta la responsabilidad compartida. La obra fue usada dos veces como base para las óperas de Alfred Cellier en 1881 y Eleanor Everest Freer en 1933. Los elementos iconográficos de la mascarada también aparecen en la gran acuarela de de 1885 de Walter Crane, Pandora. Se muestra desparramada sobre un cofre de madera tallado estampado con diseños de oro de los tres destinos que actúan como un coro en la escena III de Longfellow. Fuera del palacio, un fuerte viento dobla los árboles. Pero en la parte frontal del cofre, se muestra un medallón con una serpiente enroscada en el árbol del conocimiento, recordando a la antigua interpretación de Pandora como un tipo de Eva. En Inglaterra, el drama del incidente fue parodiado en Olympic Revels or Prometheus and Pandora (1831) de James Robinson Planché, el primero de los burlesques victorianos. Era un drama costumbrista salpicado de bromas cómicas y canciones durante las cuales los dioses desposan a Pandora para decepcionar a Prometeo con "solo una pequeña caja" como dote. Cuando ella la abre, Júpiter desciende para maldecirla a ella y a Prometeo, pero Esperanza emerge de la caja y negocia su perdón. En el otro extremo del siglo, la ambiciosa ópera Prométhée (1900) de Gabriel Fauré tenía un elenco de cientos, una gran orquesta y un anfiteatro exterior como escenario. Se basaba parcialmente en Prometeo encadenado de Esquilo, pero fue reescrita para dar al personaje de Pandora una parte equiparable. Esto requería que cayera "como si muerta" al oir el juicio contra Prometeo en el primer acto; una procesión funeral portando su cuerpo era el comienzo del segundo acto, tras lo que revive para lamentar la realización de la sentencia de Prometeo; en el tercer acto, desobedece a Prometeo aceptando una caja, supuestamente llena de bendiciones para la humanidad, completando la tragedia. El personaje de Pandora El patrón durante el siglo XIX solo repitió lo que tres milenios antes. El antiguo mito de Pandora nunca tuvo una sola versión aceptada, nunca se aceptó una única interpretación. Se usaba como vehículo para ilustrar las ideologías prevalentes o las modas artísticas de la época y finalmente se desgastó tanto que se confundieron con otras historias, en ocasiones posteriores. Mejor conocida por un solo atributo metafórico, la caja que no tuvo hasta el siglo XVI, las representacioens de Pandora se han seguido confundiendo con receptores de otros receptáculos - con unas de las pruebas de Psique, con Sofonisba a punto de beber veneno o Artemisia con las cenizas de su esposo. No obstante, su propia polivalencia ha sido al final el garante de su supervivencia cultural. Referencias Categoría:Humanos primordiales Categoría:Mitología Griega